


Everyone Heads To The Other Side

by protectginozasquad



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ginoza has to suffer, it invaded my brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginoza was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Heads To The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> So I hate happiness, apparently. I seriously didn't want to write it, but I can't sleep and the image won't leave my brain alone.

_“Enforcement mode is Lethal Eliminator. Aim carefully and eliminate the target.”_

The words had buzzed through Ginoza’s head thousands of times before. Although the floor beneath him was shifting as the helicopter landed, his hands had never been steadier. Heart pounding in his chest, he knew what he had to do. 

The woman he loved was chained on the ground, a pistol pointed at her by a corrupted excuse for a military leader, and he was here, as he always would be, to make up for her foolhardiness, to rush in afterwards, save her. 

The splat that followed his shot was sickeningly satisfying. The knowledge that he had fulfilled his duty, his promise to protect her no matter what, eased the tension in his chest. 

“AKANE!” 

To his surprise, in the midst of the loud chaos, Kougami’s voice rang loudly in his ears. He had known Kougami would be there, but had expected Kougami to flee, to run. Why would Kougami change now? It didn't matter. He placed the assault dominator in its case and stood up, readied himself for the fight below.

Suddenly, he heard Hinakawa radio Shimotsuki over the communicator, speaking too quickly for him to understand, panicked, scared. This was surprising: Hinakawa had grown so much in his time as an enforcer, and the MWPSB was clearly in control here. 

Once Akane talked to Hinakawa, it would all be fine. She was so good with him. That's all it would take.

He latched himself in to the belay rope and moved to jump out off the landing, when he heard Shimotsuki call out his name. 

“Enforcer Ginoza! Don’t-” 

He could say he didn’t hear her. The helicopter was loud, the gunfire was thunderous. He slipped out of the aircraft down into the fray.

He hit the ground, and looked around for his lead inspector, his partner, his painfully reckless lover. Blinking in confusion when he couldn't see her standing, his arms were suddenly grabbed roughly from behind and he yelped. 

“Ginoza!” Enforcer Sugo’s voice was tense. “Please. Don’t go anywhere.” 

Ginoza attempted to wrestle from the other enforcer’s grip. 

“Sugo! What the hell are you doing? I need to find Akane, let go of me!” He wasn't supposed to use her given name in front of their coworkers, but in his confusion, Ginoza didn't feel like it mattered.

“Ginoza, it's Tsunemori," Sugo's voice wavered. "She got shot, and, well, it doesn’t look like, it’s not good.” 

Ginoza froze, felt his heart drop, he could practically see the blood drain from his own face. It was as though he was outside himself, looking down on his own pain. 

“No. No! You’re wrong! Let me go!” He wrestled harder this time and broke free from Sugo’s hold, ran towards the helicopter she had been chained to. What remained of Nicolas Wong’s body was slumped off the side, spine eerily exposed above the pelvis. 

Ginoza swayed, dizzy, nauseas, as a mop of black hair, dirty refugee clothes, strong muscles, his best friend, knelt in front of him, clutching a bleeding Tsunemori. 

“K-Kougami?” Ginoza’s voice was broken, crushed. 

Blue eyes looked up at him, swimming with tears. 

“Gino, it’s my fault. Gino, I’m so sorr-” 

“N-no, no. No!” 

Ginoza landed hard on his knees in front of both of them, reached for her. 

Her small hands were pressed to a bullet wound deep in her side. Her chest heaved up and down too quickly, gasping, desperate, nothing, nothing like Tsunemori Akane at all. 

Without thinking and with surprising gentleness, he lifted her from Kougami’s grip and pulled her into his lap. Kougami slumped over, released her easily, guilt radiating from him in waves. Ginoza couldn’t bring himself to care. Vaguely he was aware of his voice hoarse, screaming for medical attention, until his heard himself grow soft, dropping his voice low, saying Akane's name over and over. 

He brushed her bangs, sticky with sweat and blood, from her eyes, begged her silently to open them. Blessedly, she did, slightly, slowly. 

“Ginoza...” 

“No, don’t speak,” he shushed her. 

“Gino, it’s bad,” she ignored his pleading order. “I knew you would come.” 

“Akane,” he felt his chest being split in two. Tears welled up in his eyes. 

Somehow, she raised one of her arms and squeezed his organic arm, the one that could still _feel_ her. 

“Don’t cry. Smile for me. Please.”

Tears streamed down his cheeks, but he forced his lips, quivering, upwards. 

“Okay, Akane, for you. Oh, god, please don’t leave me.” 

“Sh, Gino, it’s okay,” her voice grew softer, the jerky breathing of her chest slowing. He could feel the warmth leaving her. “I love you, Ginoza Nobuchika.”

With that, her eyes closed, and she stopped moving. 

“No,” he whispered. 

“No!” he screamed. And screamed. 

He felt Sugo pulling him up, someone pulling her body from him, sobs wrack his being. In the background, someone was handcuffing Kougami. 

He heard Kunizuka plead with him to calm down, and he didn’t. Instead, he screamed for his number to go up. Fell at Kunizuka’s feet, shaking as he begged her to wait until he was over 300. Like the friend she was, she stepped back from him and lifted her Dominator. He felt his heart truly break when it didn’t open all the way.

When the Paralyzer caused his body to seize up, he prayed never to wake from it again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Everyone Leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053537) by [TheGreatCatsby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby)




End file.
